onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 603 Prediction
Chapter 603: Underwater Paradise PG1 Location:Fishman Island-Atlantic Kingom *Tiger Shark Fishman:King Jinbei, sorry to interrupt your meal, but another pirate crew has arrived. They seem alittle different from the rest. *Jinbei:*sitting on his throne*different how? *Tiger Shark Fishman:well, the captain seems to know you somehow. *Jinbei:*smiles*oh, its him... PG2 *Luffy/Usopp/Chopper:*look in amazement*woooow!!! *Franky: careful you guys, we dont want you to accidentlly go through the coating and drown. *Nami:*sees some fishmen with spears approaching*hey guys, we got company. PG3 *Luffy:*looks and sees them*hey your right. *Fishmen:*go through the coating and land on the ship* *Tiger Shark Fishman:Welcome to Fishman Island Strawhat Pirates. Our King Jinbei is epecting you at the palace. *Luffy:oh he is? thats great! *Nami: hold on. how exactlly are we going to breath down here. *Tiger Shark Fishman:*smiles*leave that to us miss. PG4 *Strawhats:*walk behind the Fishman troops* *Chopper:*towards the Tiger Shark Fishman*are you sure these airbubble suits will keep us from drowning? *Tiger Shark Fishman: yes, their main use is for you land dwellers anyway. Think of it as a second skin right now. *Chopper: oh. PG5 *Tram:by the way, you may all call me Tram. I am King Jinbei's most trusted advisor. *Luffy:Oh ok nice to meet you Tram. Im Luffy. *Tram:*chuckles*oh im well aware of you Monkey D. Luffy. You're the boy who broke our king out of Impel Down. *Luffy:shishishi, dont mention it. *???:*shadow figure watches them pass*well well, so that's the strawhat wearing pest from 2 years ago. *???:*shorter shadow figure*are we gonna kill them boss? *???:*first shadow figure*not yet, but soon. PG6 *Zoro:*looks back*hm? *???:*gone* *Usopp:whats wrong Zoro? *Zoro:*turns back around*its nothing. PG7 *Jinbei:*sits on his throne, eating*Hello Luffy-kun. Its so nice to see you again. *Luffy:*smiles*same here Jinbei. *Robin: first the pirate emporess and now the first knight of the sea. Our captain sure makes strong allies. *Nami: tell me about it. *Luffy:oh right, these are my friends Jinbei. *Jinbei: well hello to you all, please sit and let us feast as we celebrate this reunion. PG8 *Luffy:*grins eagerlly*alright! now your talking my language! *Strawhats: thats your only language. PG9 *Jinbei:*while eating*so Luffy-kun, how long are you planning on staying here? *Luffy:*mouth super expanded*well i thought I'd say hi and maybe stock up on food while I was here. *Jinbei:well explore as much as you want, but I just hope your really ready for the New World. *Luffy:ready?! oh come on, Im more than ready. We all are. *Jinbei:*smiles*Im glad to hear that. PG10 *Sanji:Why are you so worried anyway? *Jinbei:*places hand on his head*because the super rookies from 2 years ago have made such a ruckus there now. Not to mention Teach. *Luffy:*stops eating and goes silent* *Everyone:*looks at him* *Luffy:please dont say that name around me, Jinbei. *Jinbei:*closes eyes*of course, my apologies. PG11 *Tram:your highness, another pirate ship has arrived. Should we do the normal expection. *Jinbei:yes, also see to it that the Strawhat Pirates' ship is fully stocked. *Tram:yes sir. PG12 *Brook:Jinbei-san, may I ask you a question? *Jinbei:of course. *Brook:where are all the mermaids? *Jinbei:*claps hands*here... *Brook/Sanji:*see a huge group of hot mermaids gather around and get heart eyes*WOOOOW!!!! *Sanji:*begins to cry* *Chopper:whats wrong Sanji? PG13 *Sanji:*wiping tears*its just, after spending 2 years in hell. Ive finally made it to heaven. *Brook:*plays on his guitar alittle*Mermaids, Mermaids. Angels of the sea!! *Brook:I'd ask to see their panties, but none do I see!! *Mermaids:*gather on Brook*aahh!!! The Soul King is actually here. We're big fans! *Brook:Yohohoho!!! Mermaids, Mermaids. Angels of the sea!! *Brook:Im happy that they're all on me!! PG14 *Sanji:*is taken by his hands* *Mermaids:we'll show you and the Soul King around Mr. Black Leg. *Sanji:*hypnotized*whatever you wish. PG15 *Usopp:*gets up*come on Chopper, lets go sight seeing. *Chopper:*follows*alright. *Nami:wanna go shopping Robin? *Robin:*smiles*sure. *Nami:oi Zoro, your coming with. *Zoro:for what?! *Nami:well until you pay me back all those beris, your gonna be my shopping slave. *Zoro:Its been 2 years and you're still holding on that. *Nami:yeah! oh and the interest doubled over the 2 years. *Zoro:HUH?! PG16 *Tram:Franky, would you like to see some of the technology on the island? *Franky:OH YEEEAH!! *Jinbei:well Luffy-kun, we should head out as well. *Luffy:head where? *Jinbei:*stands on the balcony*out there to explore.... *Luffy:*stands next to him*WHOOAA!!! PG17 *Jinbei:*wide pagespread of the island*This underwater paradise. END Category:Blog posts